


Dough

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food Kink, Masturbation, Sex Worker Rey, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: I got a lovely request from some polite anon the other day and the prompt is as follows:"Rey is a camgirl. One day, she learns that she can make more money by incorporating kinks into her videos/streams. Those kinks? Stuffing and weight gain. Ben has always followed Rey’s channel but the first time he saw her devour an entire pizza he thought he might be in love"https://chubbyreylo.tumblr.com/post/171534820534/holy-shit-i-love-your-writing-and-was-so-excited





	Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags, I can't stress that enough.

She went by Rey. Just "Rey". The first time he had stumbled upon her channel he was captivated by her voice and her smile if nothing else. Ben found it easy to while away most evenings just listening to her flirting with the chat, thanking them for their contributions to her change jar as she catered to their filthy fantasies.

 

Ben was harder to please in that department, but he would nonetheless participate in offering her generous donations for the sake of hearing her say his name aloud. Ben. Just "Ben". No fancy handle to rob him of hearing her pronounce one syllable in such a way that it made his blood run hot.

 

_Oh! Thank you, Ben! You like to spoil me!_

 

Beyond his silent transactions, he engaged no further. His interest began and ended with her; not the ever-changing themes of her late night streams. That was until Rey had decided to try something a little bit different when she made a stakes free bet with her viewers that she could eat the entirety of a medium sized pizza with extra cheese all on her own.

 

He beheld her with intrigue as she consumed the first couple of slices with relative ease, sucking the grease from her fingertips and letting out the occasional, soft belch after sucking down a few gulps of soda straight from the bottle. Intrigue quickly became fascination as her breathing grew heavy and her hand smoothed over her bloated, once-flat belly with the occasional moan of discomfort.

 

Ben lavished Rey with not only another overcompensating tip, but a compliment to go along with it. It would have been much too humiliating to go into detail about how aroused for everyone in the chat to see, so a simple comment would have to suffice...

 

**[Ben]: Impressive, but I bet you couldn't eat a LARGE pizza all on your own...  
**

 

Surprisingly, she responded privately to his awkward attempt at teasing her to thank him again for his charitable nature and consistent viewership.

 

**[Host Private Message]: So you do speak? I'm glad I've finally caught your interest. xoxo**

 

Ben was shocked how hard and how easily he had cum that night, and from then on, he'd had plenty of overwhelmingly satisfying solo sessions. Rey's channel had taken an entirely new direction, and so had Ben's(or what he had thought it to be) low libido.

 

He would ponder guiltily over how he was becoming just another one of those guys that stopped in for five minutes, using her as a means of getting themselves off before disappearing. He made it a point to encourage, to be polite as he knew how to be, but his cravings for her were becoming all the more insatiable.

 

Rey's confession of her desire to explore this new side of her, the one that liked to binge on fattening treats in hopes that she would put on a few pounds(and make some cash) in the process had certainly driven a few of her viewers away, but Ben was one of those that stayed. Both out of loyalty and his desire to see her hopes become a reality.

 

For someone as concerned with his own appearance and staying in peak physical health, he couldn't put logic to why someone would ever want to gain weight for sexual enjoyment, nor could he put logic to why the idea of Rey overindulging and _filling out_ pleased him so, but there was no explaining sexual tastes.

 

He was now an active participant in her journey, offering her a stable bi-weekly income so that she could afford her steadily growing appetite. The only trouble was, he knew he wasn't the only one. He would have to be forced out of his shell to make sure that, whenever he came online, she noticed him immediately.

 

* * *

 

Ben felt utterly foolish for rushing home after a few long and hard hours of physical training, not to shower or relax, but to ensure that he wouldn't miss the next live-webcast. She was like a drug, more addicting than anything he ever could have imagined. His focus struggled greatly whenever she would cross his mind. Never had he met the girl, but his infatuation with her was undeniable.

 

He nearly tripped over himself as he flung his large body onto the sofa and lifted the lid of his laptop to find that, right on schedule, Rey was perched at the center of her bed, already engaging with someone in the comments. When she saw his name, her softened cheeks rounded and her lips formed a genuine smile.

 

_Hi, Ben! I was just telling these guys that I ordered some takeout and it should be here any second._

 

It would seem that he had become one of her favorite encourages. Whether that was because she actually liked him or enjoyed the size of his wallet, he wasn't sure. He chose to believe the former. Sometimes it would appear as though she were purposefully ignoring him, which could have been in an effort to divide her attentions equally, but it still stung whenever she did. Other times, however, he felt like the only man left in the chat.

 

**[Ben]: Good to hear, a growing girl needs her food. I wish I could have been here earlier, I would have bought you some dessert to go with it...**

 

Rey blushed and bit down on her lower lip, openly admitting that she couldn't help her greedy nature and had probably ordered way too much anyways before forming a quick private response.

 

**[Host Private Message]: and a little something extra just for YOU ;)**

 

It was Ben's turn to blush and gnaw at the plush lower ridge of his mouth. He could already feel his blood stirring, but he told himself that mustn't waste a perfectly good hard-on so early in the webcast. He'd made that mistake often enough, but it was difficult not to. He could see the toll that her gluttonous habits had taken on her body and it turned him on immensely. Even more so when she seemed just as aroused by her growing softness as he was.

 

It had been months since her initial stuffing stream and by Ben's calculations, she must have put on upwards of fifty pounds at least. Every inch gained in stark contrast to how small and toned she had once been. Soft fat had begun to cushion out around her middle and on her chest. Her ass and thighs widened, and whenever they were given a glimpse of her pussy, they would see that even it had grown puffy. Rey's face had rounded out as well, causing deeper dimples and an adorable double-chin.

 

Ben was often driven mad with the idea of sinking his fingers into Rey's softened curves and pressing against them, sometimes while feeding her her favorite cakes and cookies and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Paying her grocery bills, having text chat conversations and jerking off wasn't as personal of an experience as he desperately wanted it to be.

 

When the meal finally arrived and Rey settled with containers of food surrounding her, Ben wondered that _little something extra_ had been. Was it the second large helping of fattening noodles she slurped down? A portion of pork fried rice big enough for a family of four?

 

His cock throbbed with need as he watched her swell as she gorged happily on her over-sized dinner, readjusting in her bed, rubbing her overtaxed belly and occasionally spreading her legs to tease herself as she did. Ben's hand would always follow suit, squeezing at the aching erection that pressed itself insistently against his inner thigh. Reminding of his every perverted desire.

 

_Ugh, I'm getting so full... I don't think I'll be able to finish all of this..._

 

Rey leaned back against a pile of pillows behind her and pealed away the small tank top that had clung and stretched out tightly against her curves, exposing her distended belly. She exhaled a soft burp and mewled in satisfaction, rubbing the underside of her heavy gut, testing it, jiggling it and then groaning remorsefully when the contents inside were disturbed.

 

Ben had to ignore all of the encouragement coming from the chat; all of her watchers calling her "baby" or telling her to take "just a few more bites". He couldn't help but to feel a sort of possessiveness over her, one that he did not rightly have. He was sympathetic to her need for a break, waiting patiently... As if that made him better or more worthy of her time than the rest of them, even though he had premeditated touching himself to the image of her on his drive home.

 

Rey leaned forward again to type something; Ben's brow furrowing whenever he thought she was sending a private message to someone else, but there had simply been a small delay in the chat. He signed in relief when he saw the pink text flash on his screen.

 

**[Host Private Message]: You're awfully quiet tonight, Ben. I hope you're still watching because I'm about to show you what I got for you**

 

He sat up a little straighter. That was his cue to tuck the hem of his pants beneath his balls and seize the base of his heavy cock. He stared as Rey crawled to the side, most of her body off-camera apart from her chubby ass that wavered and wiggled as she reached for something beyond her bed.

 

As she returned, she showed off a box absolutely covered in grease stains. Ben's took a deep breath as she opened it to reveal what had to be two or three orders of sugar coated fried dough. If only he could respond to her privately, he would tell her how pleased he was without exposing her favoritism towards him. Instead, he sent her two heart-eyed emoticons that he prayed would convey the message for him.

 

Her hopeful glance towards the chat and her resulting smile seemed to indicate that it had.

 

Again, Ben may have felt horrible for touching himself as he watched her take her time with her dessert if it hadn't been for the fact that her own hand strayed between her thighs once more, lingering this time beneath the fabric of her damp panties. Drowning out the sudden pouring in of ringing donations, he did his best to immerse himself in the moment. His hand passed from base to the tip of his cock in paced strokes, knowing that he wouldn't last long if Rey continued to stuff her cheeks full of fried dough while her fingers teased her audibly wet slit.

 

He imagined so vividly what it would be like to touch her, to feed and fuck her, or even be in the same room as her. Even if it weren't true that she'd purchased her dessert specifically with him in mind, the lie had proven itself flattering enough to send him over the edge. Ben erupted prematurely with a choke and groan, coating his hand and heaving stomach in a thick drizzle of his own milky seed.

 

Panting and displeased with himself, he was at least somewhat comforted by the fact that it hadn't taken Rey much longer to make herself cum.

 

Normally Ben would have relished the sight of her pink cheeked, swollen and ready to pop, but for once he felt unsatisfied, and not because his orgasm hadn't been absolutely toe-curling. Sighing to himself, he left his usual tip and a parting "goodnight", preparing to log out before he saw Rey struggling to sit up, wincing as she rushed to her keyboard.

**[Host Private Message]: Email me some time, please don't share: reynobody@blahmail.com. xoxo**

The message gave himself pause, but he did not stop to think about why she wanted him to contact her or what he would even say when he did, but he knew he couldn't and _wouldn't_ allow the opportunity to pass him by.


End file.
